1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for effecting translational movement of a machine comprising two anchoring elements on which the machine is supported, sometimes on one and sometimes on the other, the machine hauling itself by means of hauling jacks respectively connected to the anchoring elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 1,548,671 describes a device for the translational movement of a mining machine which is hauled by means of two associated jacks on a gripping arrangement having two positions, one of which is a clamping position and the other a sliding position, these two positions being combined with the movements of extension and retraction of the jacks.
In this arrangement the jacks are connected both by their rods and by pipes.
This construction introduces a certain rigidity into the machine.
A main object of the invention is to permit a more flexible construction by eliminating any mechanical connection of the hauling jacks. For this purpose it might be conceivable to retain only the hydraulic connection. However damping effects are evident so that hunting occurs which is detrimental to the correct operation of the arrangement.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate these disadvantages and to permit the construction of a machine in which the jacks can be conveniently accommodated without being governed by their relative spacial dispositions.
Yet another object is to reduce as far as possible the hydraulic connections by flexible pipes, whose disadvantages are well known for machines which have to operate under very severe conditions and are subject to shocks and rock fall, as is the case with mining machines.